Sennach Mechanized Infantry
Along with the Sennach Armored , the Mechanized Infantry are raised from the Death World Sennach and the two unit types can often be found fighting together. They are highly disciplined, but often regarded as somewhat uncivilized by other forces due to their home worlds isolation and lack of familiarity with the customs of the Imperium. History The Mechanized Infantry is traditionally recruited from the Sennach PDF, meaning those guards who accompany the armored caravans crossing the planet's fog-filled valleys. They have pledged themselves first to the Imperium during the Macharian Crusade, quickly realizing that the access to the Imperium's armored vehicles would greatly improve their situation on their home world. Culture The "Ironhides" are traditionally a tight knit community, preferring the company of their own soldiers over those of others. Highly disciplined and said to be fearless, the horrors of Sennach produce hard-hearted men, though their favor for collapsing defense lines and feigned retreats have earned them the distrust of other, more straightforward forces. Given the importance of women on their home world, only a small minority of them serve in the Imperial Guard. Most of them have either forsaken their clans or been excluded from the role of a Clan Mother due to some other circumstances. Doctrine The Mechanized Infantry can be found accompanying assaults, taking key positions or act as a recon force, but their preferred method of war is to hold a point until the last moment and then retreat before the enemy reaches their position, only to harass them during the pursuit and launch devastating counter-attacks. Almost all of their vehicles are equipped with Searchlights, Smoke Launchers or, more rarely, additional sensor arrays. The soldiers highly favor Lasweapons for their durability and ease of supply. Organization A single regiment usually contains 1000 men, divided into 10 companies of 100 each. All squads come equipped with Chimera transports featuring Searchlights, Smoke Launchers and, more rarely, enhanced sensor arrays. Known Regiments Add Your Own *1st Mechanized Infantry "The Black Watch"- The name, taken from a legendary military unit composed of the Sennach's distant ancestors has never been forgotten despite tens of thousands of years and countless conflicts since its first incarnation. *7th Mechanized Infantry "Boar Dogs"- named for a hunting dog carefully bred over many generations. The Regimental Tarp is black, gray and red, meant to mimic the animal's fur and muzzle after making a kill. The unit is currently fighting on the Second planet of the Yaelea System. Known Members Add Your Own Coitrina M'Kain Her fiery red hair and a body toned by days of work in the fields earned her the notice of both the clan Agonarch and his son. The latter took note of her obvious physical strength as well as her strength of will and soon chose her to bear his children, a great honor for her and her family. She agreed and soon gave birth to his son- her first and only child. The clan's warriors were called away to respond to an outside threat- falling into a trap. Raiders infiltrated the Clan Fortress and while the women and children of the clan put up a fierce resistance the effort failed- They stole her child from her, leaving her for dead. Her injuries left her unable to conceive again and so upon her recovery she was granted permission to travel offworld with the Mechanized infantry- to find these creatures, and avenge the dishonor inflicted upon her and the Clan M'Kain. Gallach Balfoor Canneidigh Fergyson Category:Mechanised Infantry Regiments Category:Imperial Guard